


A Real Accident

by reallyjustforporn



Series: Piss Slut Adventures [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Accident, Accidental wetting, Desperation, Desperation Play, Masturbation, Omorashi, Other, Pants wetting, Panty wetting, Pee, Piss, Piss Slut, Piss Slut Adventures, Urine, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyjustforporn/pseuds/reallyjustforporn
Summary: Welcome to Piss Slut Adventures! A blog style series of desperation, wetting, and watersports!In her first post, Piss Slut wants to have a real accident. She wants to lose control, completely.(Stand alone erotica in a series of stand alone erotica.)





	A Real Accident

Hello internet! This is my first blog post. I have a name, but I’d rather not share it, so I’ll go by Piss Slut. I’m am deeply into desperation, wetting, and pee play, and I know some of you are too! I’m going to share some of my adventures with you. If you have anything you want me to try, please let me know in the comments below!

Today, I decided that I wanted to wet myself. I haven’t been able to do it in a while, and I had to have a story to write for this blog! So, I drank three huge glasses of water and a hot chocolate (for a small caffeine/diuretic benefit). I slipped a pair of dark blue jeans, cotton blue panties and a tank top (with no bra).

For the first half an hour, I sat on my room, on these forums, reading naughty fiction to get myself hot and ready. Then, the liquids started to take effect, and I could feel my bladder starting to strain a little, so I put the computer down and walked out on to the campus. It was night time, so it was relatively dark, with a street lamp here and there to keep it from being pitch black. Not many people were walking around at that hour, and the people who were out were walking towards me, since I was leaving the dorms.

I wandered around the campus for a while, listening to my music and feeling the pangs of my bladder complaining as I went. This was at about 10 pm my time, and I hadn't peed since 4, so the three glasses of water caught up to me very quickly as I was walking. My brisk pace kept the imminent accident at bay, but I knew I wouldn't last long.

I wanted to have an accident, a real one. I have wet my pants many times before, but I have never really lost control before. I always go in a controlled environment, somewhere with a hardwood floor or tile, and I let it go on my terms. For my first blog, I wanted to really lose it, for you!

I decided as I was walking that I would keep holding it the whole time, not letting go until my body finally gave up on me. Luckily for me, the campus is pretty empty at night, and my jeans were dark enough that no one could see, so I still had some small control over the situation. I am not into wetting in front of people that don't want to see it. 

After about 10 minutes, the first pangs of REAL desperation hit. The ones that tell you to find a bathroom right away, no more waiting. I ignored them and kept walking. I walked by several bathrooms as I went, and as I passed each one, I considered giving up and just going inside, but I stayed strong.

About ten more minutes passed, and the urge was impossible to ignore. Every few steps I would have to stop and clench my thighs together to hold it in. The pain in my bladder was getting unbearable, and I was tempted to just let go right there, but I held it. I had my hands pressed into my crotch most of the time at this point as well, trying to hold the piss in whatever way I could. 

Five minutes after that, I couldn't walk anymore. I was stuck in the middle of the path to the science building with both of my hands jammed firmly into my crotch, and I was jumping up and down in place. My bladder was screaming at me that it wouldn't take this anymore, and I knew I would lose it soon. I stayed there for a minute and regained my bearings before shuffling forward, hands still in my crotch, wetting imminent.

After a few steps, the first spurt of piss leaked out. I squeaked, stopped, and bent over, trying to hold it all in me. i imagined that I was walking through campus during the day, that I was almost to the bathroom, that everyone could see me and I didn't want to piss now. That helped a little, and I kept shuffling forward.

A few more steps and another spurt came out, this one longer. I dared to peek at my pants and saw a small, quarter-sized dark spot in my jeans, and I could feel that my panties were already soaking. I jammed my hands back, and kept shuffling. My goal was to get behind the science building, where I wouldn't be seen at all. I knew this pee was coming out soon, so I just had to get there 

I took one more step and a huge spurt of escaped me, and I gasped. It hurt so much to hold it back, but my god was I loving this.

Every step I took after that one released a little more piss into my jeans. At this rate, I wasn't going to make it to the science building before I completely soaked myself! After a few steps, I stopped to assess the damage. My hands were coated in piss, and my jeans had a very big dark spot that went half way down each thigh. I bent over again and squeezed tightly, trying to push the piss back inside me so I could keep going.

After a little while, I felt safe to shuffle again, and I shuffled quickly to the back of the science building. As I walked, huge spurts of piss escaped me, and when I got there, both pant legs were soaked almost to the end. I didn't let it go just yet though. I stood there, in my soaking pants, clutching myself, and bouncing, trying desperately to hold it back.

Suddenly, a huge pang of need hit me, and a small spurt escaped me. Except this time, I couldn't stop it. The small spurt became a big one and then a torrent. Piss ran down my legs and puddled beneath my feet as I stood in the dirt and had a real accident. The warm pee cascading down my legs felt so amazing, and the relief was even better. I was so turned on. I stuck a hand down my pants as I continued pissing, so I could play with my clit a little. When I finished wetting, I had peed so much, that almost all of my jeans were soaked; it had spread so far from the back and the front that it was almost touching at the seam.

After I finished, I quickly left the area and ran back to my dorm room. By the time I got there, I was dried enough that I was no longer dripping piss everywhere. I immediately went into a shower stall near my room and masturbated until I orgasmed in the stall. 

It was fantastic, and writing this all down makes me want to masturbate again!


End file.
